Kiddnapped With Nowhere To Go
by SuperSonicEyeBall
Summary: ugh this is just a story about a girl that was kiddnapped buy strangers, doesnt know where she is and is having problems with an ex boyfriend. and um yeah. PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little story I got from a dream, i hope you enjoy it. And this is my first fanfiction story so i hope i did alright. Thanks :) **

Walking home from school isn't as easy as it sounds. You always have the possibility of violence, crashes, hit and runs or just hits? In this case it was a kidnapping.

'Hey Britney! Come over here!' a mysterious voice encouraged from who knows where.

_Who the hell? Ignore it, it's probably just Nick. I know he's obviously not over me, though he should. _I thought as I walked as fast as I could. No way was I having a confronting with Nick right now. I had left Nick over six months ago, but he thinks we were soul mates and that our love could never be stopped, blah blah blah. Although it has, but he won't believe it. He won't let any other girl in and defiantly thinks me being with Antony; well… that it is the biggest mistake in my life. I've been with Antony for a little under five months now and its really working.

Anyway, I can't deal with having another encounter with Nick today because last time he tried to bash Antony up. I really wished Nick would just leave us the hell- 'Britney. Come here' I heard the voice again. Though this time the voice was so alluring I could of just forget that it could have even been Nick. It didn't sound like Nick's deep and sexy voice, but who knows? I turned around when I heard a loud _crunch _coming from a stick. It wasn't Nick I saw, but a twenty year old gorgeous looking guy. He gave me a smile that flashed his beautiful white teeth and then started to quickly walked towards me. He was about twenty metres away, but nothing registered until he was about fifteen metres away and was running directly towards me. I immediately started running as quickly as I could to my house or a public place. I didn't know which, but really it was the place I reached first.

Millions of things were going through my mind. Who was he? Why is he running towards me? Etc. I was confused. At that point I had run to a rundown part of the town, was lost, crying and the guy was getting closer. My red tank top was drenched with sweat and rain to the point that it was sucking to my slender stomach. My black Converse sneakers were heavy with mud and were me run slower. The guy had been yelling all sorts of things, but I hadn't been listening. I hadn't run into a public place before I got to this grotty part of town and the only building I saw was a pub and all the men outside of it were drunk; really drunk. I kept on running, though I had no idea how much longer I could run for. At that moment I knew I would never get away. There were bulking looking guys running at me from every angle in my eye. I didn't stop running although my heart was pounding a hundred beats a second.

'What do you want? Get away from me! Leave me alone!' I kept shrieking to the I think five men running towards me. They never listened and I was now surrounded. I was fighting for my life to try and keep the men away, but I knew it would never work. I saw the original guy come towards me, obviously the leader because everybody had now shut up, except me.

'What the fuck do you want?' I screamed to him.

'We _need _you.' He replied.

'Piss off! Leave me alone!' That was when one of the men grabbed me and threw me into a nearby van. Surprisingly no one came in the back with me. I felt like my life was ending, though it defiantly wasn't…yet. The whole tripe, which seemed like hours, I was screaming. Hopefully someone would hear me. Then I remembered that we were most likely in the middle of nowhere by now. I kept screaming until my throat felt soar. I really couldn't believe what was happening to me. I finally stopped screaming and looked down to the floor bawling. I had no idea what time it was because the guy that grabbed me had taken my phone from my pocket or it had fallen out in the rush to get away. I missed my parents, my friends, Antony, and my family. I wondered what they would be thinking right now and a lot of things went through my mind. _After school detention? At a friend's? With Antony? Shopping? _Would they soon realise I wasn't coming home?

We came to a stop and I was pulled out of my thoughts and back into my real miserable world. I couldn't help but thinking that this would be my last day on earth. The back doors were opening very slowly and I could see the moonlight shining through. I then realized that it must have at least been five hours since I was at school. When the door finally opened it revealed to three men, all wearing black and things over their faces and a huge brown warehouse. None of these men were the original guy that was following me. _He is the leader. He is the one that planned this. _I kept thinking to myself. But was he the one that planned this? Was he the leader? I didn't know, but I wanted to.

The tallest guy grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder, while the other two were looking around and murmuring into a phone. Surely the guy that grabbed me would have bruises on them tomorrow, because of all the kicking and punching I was doing. I looked around at the surroundings and all I saw was darkness and a few trees in the distance. The ground was dry, so it mustn't have been raining here like it was back at home. The warehouse looked as if it had been deserted long ago and had now only had people through it. When we got to the door, I looked up to see if there were any windows, but there wasn't. The guy holding me murmured something, and then the doors opened. What I saw inside was unexpected and revolting.

Antony was strapped to a chair, all tied up, with cuts all over him and a bulging black eye. The person doing it, wasn't the guy that first ran after me. It was Nick.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and i'll try and update soon. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! i would just like to thank *Fang16Max* for helping me out with ideas and for being my awesome american friend and *vampiresdontsparkle* for being my hufflepuff awesoem friend. i hope you enjoy! love ya guys! **

_The person doing it wasn't the guy that first ran after me. It was Nick. _

'Nick!' I managed to squeak out, 'What are you doing? Get away from him!'

I forgot about my life right then, and was focused on Antony's. Of all the ways that Nick could of expressed his undying love for me (not like I wanted him to), he chose this. Kidnapping not only me, but Antony as well! But the worst part about it? Nick just turned towards me and smiled.

I was pissed. I was before, but now I was majorly pissed off. The guy holding me put me on the floor but held my wrists tightly.

'Derek! How glad I am to see you and of course darling Britney' Nick declared, like nothing was wrong. _Derek. Now I know this freaks name._ Derek just bowed his head at Nick, while Nick motioned for him to bring me forward, right in front of Antony.

I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. Every step I walked, I was closer to bawling my eyes out. The concerned and hurt look that Antony gave me was what made me explode.

'What is wrong…with you…Nick? If you're going…to hurt anyone, hurt…me! But then again, you already have! With all… you're SHIT!' I declared in between sniffles.

'This is not shit Britney. I'm doing what I have to, to get you. If that means killing…this piece of crap,' Nick exclaimed while looking down at Antony,' well, so be it!'

How could he say that? _Nick, the one I had loved in junior years. If he killed Antony, I would die, but not without a fight. I would seriously shoot down Nick and all his gang members, if I found a gun that is._

'You will never again have me! If you killed Antony, well you still wouldn't have me! 'Cause I'd be dead! You don't see that I _hate _you!' I spat out, saying hate louder than the other words, so that he would defiantly hear it.

The look on Nicks face was shocked, but angry. _Derek _was still holding my wrists, but not as tightly. I then had the chance to get my hands free, spin around and kick him right between the legs several times. When he was on his knees I punched him square in the nose.

I thought I had done well, but I had forgotten about the other guys rushing towards me, eager to get revenge for punching and kicking their… friend?

'Stop!' Nick yelled just as the original guy ran to me and was now head to head with me.

'You're just gonna let this _bitch _get away with hitting Derek? We need him in this plan as much as we need _her. _If you don't do something, I promise I will!'

Plan? I was eager find out what this plan was. Well other than to kidnap Antony and I. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this guy's voice was. He was utterly gorgeous as well. He had bright green eyes, black hair that was cut so that it almost looked emoish. He had bronzed skin and was very muscular.

'Now now Alex, it's alright. She won't be punished exactly, but I know someone that will be. Do you know who it is Britney?' Nick questioned. Antony. He was going to hurt Antony because of me. This was all because of me.

'Don't you dare touch him! This is my fault! Teach me a lesson, not Antony! Just leave him the hell out of this! I screamed to anyone that was listening.

'Or what? What you gonna do? Nothing! If it was up to me, I would have already killed that _dog. _No questions asked' Alex taunted.

'You're the dog!' I screeched.

'Come on guys, can't we all agree on something? Britney's not going to get hurt, _by anyone. _Is that understood? I'm not killing 'the dog' yet, because I want her to choose me. If she-'

'I will never choose you! This is just another reason not to!' I declared.

'-doesn't by the end of tomorrow, then we'll all kill the dog. Seems like a plan?' Nick continued.

'What!' Antony and I both screeched at the same time. Tomorrow, Antony could be dead. I'm sure even if I went with Nick, which I won't, he would kill Antony. I needed a plan and I needed it quick. I could briefly hear Antony hyperventilating. Antony hyperventilating, he obviously thought there was no way out? Maybe there wasn't, but I wasn't about to let him die.

'She will never go with you, Nick.' Antony said.

'Oh but she will, if she wants her _precious little boyfriend_ to survive this weekend. If she doesn't that obviously means that she doesn't love you. That she wants' you to die. Face it. She doesn't really love you, she loves me and she will realize it soon enough.'

'Don't believe what he's saying. I love you!' I said.

'And don't think I won't do it. Because I will, I will kill you' Nick said.

I ran over to Antony and hugged him. Next thing I knew, it was black. I was sleeping.

APOV

'She will never go with you, Nick.' I said.

'Oh but she will, if she wants her _precious little boyfriend_ to survive this weekend. If she doesn't that obviously means that she doesn't love you. That she wants' you to die. Face it. She doesn't really love you, she loves me and she will realize it soon enough.'

'Don't believe what he's saying. I love you!' Britney said. I knew Britney loved me, but whenever she said it, I went all tingly and happy. But the happiness only lasted half a second because Psycho Nick was talking again. If I wasn't strapped to this chair, I would have knocked this guy out.

'And don't think I won't do it. Because I will, I will kill you' Nick said. I admit, I think that he could do it, but if he would do it is another story. Britney was running over to me so I opened my arms and let her hug me.

The other guys had gone out the door now, so it was just Nick, Alex, Britney and I in the warehouse. Alex had started to walk towards me and I couldn't do anything about it, because I was sitting on the ground, my back against the cold warehouse wall with Britney in my lap.

'Alex let them sleep, they will need it tomorrow, with all the fun things we will be doing' Nick snickered and walked out the door of the warehouse with Alex just five steps behind him. What was he planning? I hadn't the faintest idea.

I surveyed the area, seeing if there were any windows or doors we could sneak out. I decided the doors would be too dangerous to go out of, since they would probably be guarded. I never thought that Nick would go this far to get Britney back. Don't get me wrong, I would want her back, but I wouldn't kidnap her!

I saw no windows that would be large enough to get us both out, but I didn't care if I was still here. I needed to get Britney out. I know she won't agree, but she's going out there. I will try bribing her with the idea that she might be able to get help. Even if she can't find help, she's out; she's safe and that's what matters.

I decided that it was an alright idea, so I started climbing up the steel ladder; that use to be in use. I only wanted to open the window and get back down, so that it saved time when I got back down and woke up Britney.

Just as I opened the window and stuck my head outside I saw Derek look up at me and started yelling.

'Dog on the loose! Well trying to get on the loose!' Derek yelled. Well, ha-ha isn't he quite the comedian? I saw him and a few others run in the direction of the warehouse. Knowing that I would defiantly never be able to get out this window I tried to get down the ladder as quick as I could.

To my surprise Derek was already at the ladder and grabbing me. I didn't bother saying anything, because I knew that he wouldn't let me go and I didn't want to wake Britney. Derek and a few others dragged me towards an old shed, which looked pretty creepy.

When I was finally inside, I saw Alex and Nick smiling, big happy smiles. God, they were so weird, there was defiantly something wrong with them.

'I heard you were trying to get away? You will never get away from here, ever and you were just going to leave without Britney. Isn't that nice?' Nick muttered.

'You know that's not what I was doing. I wouldn't have been able to fit' I stated.

'No, no, no. Don't explain yourself to me. I will teach you a lesson'

That's when he came at me, knife in hand and cut me.

BPOV

I was dreaming that I was at home, lying in the garden with Antony. We were kissing and hugging and it all seemed so real. My family was there, inside of course, not out gawking at us. It all seemed great, but I woke up to screaming. Antony screaming.

**Thanks guys for the reviews, keep em coming! **


End file.
